coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8572 (9th February 2015)
Plot Faye sets off for school but leaves her lunch behind at home. A chirpy Steve makes plans to go shopping with Michelle for Amy's birthday present. Sally upsets Gail with thoughtless comments about Michael's recovery chances. Faye pretends she's missed the bus and borrows money off Izzy. Gail asks Andy to visit Michael. Ken worries about Steve coping at Amy's birthday party. Anna asks Owen to take Faye's lunch to school. Sally is appalled when one of Sharif's chickens escapes into her garden. Andy’s consumed with guilt as he visits Michael in hospital. He tries to tell Michael the truth but is interrupted by Gail who needs to speak urgently to him. Katy comes across Faye sat alone in a park with cigarettes on her. She explains to Katy how she’s being bullied by girls who say she’s fat. Katy promises not to say anything provided she lets her help her. Gail tells Michael she can’t imagine life without him and suggests they get married as soon as they can. They decide on four weeks' time. Anna and Owen discuss Faye in the cafe and spot Craig overhearing them. Anna deduces he knows that something's wrong and demands to know what it is. The Nazirs get the chicken back and Yasmeen brushes off Sally's complaints. Owen and Anna confront Faye about her truancy. She thinks that Katy's grassed on her. Julie is upset that Dev is going to Mumbai for his football team charity work. Steve presents a delighted Amy with a pair of roller boots but when Steve and Michelle suggest it’s time they set off for her birthday meal, Amy refuses to go. After arguing over Faye, the family settle down for a meal but they are interrupted by a call from the entry buzzer and Owen answers it. It's his ex-wife Linda Hancock, who demands to see her daughters. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory and garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen, Faye's bedroom and hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Michael's room *Park Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Kym Marsh in the role of Michelle Connor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna and Owen find out from Craig that Faye is being bullied; and Gail suggests she and Michael get married as soon as they can. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,500,000 viewers (10th place) Category:2015 episodes